


Friend And Sheep Day

by Bliss_ful



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Discord server, Crack, Gen, PEOPLE ARE MAD AT ME, This is your fault Luna, What Have I Done, abort mission, what have i started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Today is sheep day according to a discord server I’m in since I won a “giveaway” and get to chose the pfp for a bit. I picked a picture of Friend so it’s now sheep day.This is a crack fic for no other reason than this discord server is hell <3
Relationships: Sheep & Sheep





	Friend And Sheep Day

Water Sheep: Sheep?  
Enemy: Sheep..  
Dolf: Human who acts like sheep..?  
Friend: Sheep!  
jeb_: Sheep?  
Dinnerbone: SHEEP!?  
Mercury: Human who dislikes sheep >:(  
Biggie sheep: Late Sheep!  
\- 

Mercury was wondering what was happening and in fear of the sheep surrounding her.

Water Sheep was in jail by someone for.. dry.. texting..?

Friend was laying on the ground calmly, probably the only one, and may or may not also be chanting blood inside Techno’s head right now.

jeb_ came over and sat beside friend, and they both proceeded to talk about watching Techno’s stream after Enemy asked. Enemy said they were watching Ranboo’s. Friend wanted to watch Ranboo’s. Friend doesn’t have direct access twitch. Friend is now sad.

Mercury got up and left, they hate everything and everyone. They dislike sheep’s now.

Dolf said “oh no” and disappeared to never be seen again.

Water Sheep is still in jail and not exactly happy about it. Water Sheep gave a heart emoji in threat to jeb_ after she put her in jail.

Dinnerbone is nowhere to be found and all the sheep’s are “happy”.

...

Three seconds later all hell breaks lose and every sheep is screaming.

“EVERY SHEEP FOR YOURSELF!!” Friend yells and dissapears, their fur somehow partially covered in blood for no reason at all except they want to watch Techno create chaos. Enemy follows. Dolf + Mercury was already gone and Dinnerbone never showed up. jeb_ slowly trudged away and everyone forgot Water Sheep in the jail. She somehow got out and murdered whoever put her in there. 

Biggie sheep arrived about two hours later and wondered what happened.

Aka Everything went fine :).

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee Techno’s stream is about to start and I’m excited! (Sorry I edited this so much, I forgot a lot)


End file.
